robloxinfopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Welcome! The following are rules for editing, creating, catagorizing, and tips for many more things. Note: These rules are viable to change. You can see if rules change by following the current month of the blog. Main Rules These rules are also on the front page of the Wiki. But I decided to add them here so there is less looking around. *Make sure your data is correct! If it has something to do with a ROBLOX page, link it up! *No offsite links. Meaning, no links other than ROBLOX.com. Certain other links may be approved, but that is up to the moderators to decide! *No profanity. Kids may be looking at this site! It will not be appealing! *No opinions. That is what the comments are for! Make only truthful facts. (I.E. "Outrageous Builders Club is the most expensive BC". Not, "OBC is a rip-off") *Please use correct grammar and spelling. No text speak or ROBLOX speak please. This needs to be a professional wiki. *No irrelevant topics. Make pages about topics such as Gear, Users, Games, etc. Not Minecraft, WoW, pie, etc. *If moderators remove your page, don't panic! We must have removed it for a reason. Look over these rules again, and the editing rules, and try again. *Do not whine to moderators or administrators for promotions in ranks and such, we grant them fairly. Not from bribes or whining. *Personal Attacks will result in removal of pages. *Please, do not make pages about controversial or conspiracised topics such as 1x1x1x1 or April 1, 2012. Your page will be removed. *No advertising your place by making a page on here. This is for information. Not free advertising. *If someone has already made the page, don't make a copy. Search it up to be sure what you are making is new. *No spamming in the comments section. That doesn't need to float over here. *This is a ROBLOX atmosphere. Talking about your real-life will get you banned from this wiki. Please comply to these rules so this wiki can be a sucessful, great, and amazing information website! Editing Rules *Do not delete someone else's information, unless it is deemed unrelevant. Such as, "OBC was introduced in 2006" that is information to be deleted/changed. *Only add onto posts unless it complies with the rule above. *Add viable information. Do not add fake information to gain those edits! *Add catagories you believe will comply to parents of this article. See categorizing below the creating rules. Creating Rules *Your pages should follow this basic structure. (Use Heading 2 for all titles. Heading 3 is only used here so readers do not get confused!) Basic Information All basic information about it should go here! Like what it looks like, is it in a collection, what kind of thing is it, etc. No data should go here. Add stuff like, "It's main colours are blue and green" Not things like, "It currently costs 85 Tickets." Data Data is what the page is all about. Include viable data that will make the reader more knowledgeable. Include, creation date, cost, visits, sold, favorites, surveys, etc. Always add data that has to do with the topic at hand! Never breeze off on tangents talking about certain data. If beginners need data tips, just copy and paste the information from the ROBLOX page into here! Other Things You Should See Although if catagorized, there are related things on the bottom, it's nice to link things people think are directly related to the topic at hand, and not from the open-draw of the Information catagory. Add things related to the topic you are writing about. Like with the ROBLOX 2008 Visor, add the visors from the other years, or other related visors as well. DO NOT add random hats such as Dominus Frigidus, or Domino Crown. *When creating pages, please add categories! If you need information on categories look below! *Try to link up as many things as possible! This doesn't mean link every "visor" in the passage to the visor page. Only link one! Also, if the page you are trying to link it to doesn't exist, leave the relation there, and wait for someone else to link it up later! Categorizing Categorizing is all about Parents, if you will. Each page has a parent, except for the "parent" tabs. If adding information to the Infopedia, an immediate category would be Information. So, if adding information to the Infopedia, the first category you put in should always be information. Second, If adding a hat, the next category would be hat. (If adding a gear, it would be gear, if adding a badge, it would be badge, etc.) Then hat has two tabs, Old Hats and New Hats, if it was made before 2009, add Old Hats to the list of Categories. Same thing with New Hats except add New Hats to the list of Categories. How about an example? I am inserting the ROBLOX 2007 Visor. The first category is Information, as it is apart of the information Category. The second category is Hats, as it is a hat. The third category is Old Hats, as it was made before 2009. I hope this has clarified the whole categorizing thing. If not, contact an admin! Linking Linking is probably one of the major things that keeps this website together. Always remember, if the page is created, link it up. You can do so by clicking the chain icon above, and if the page is created that you want, click ok, if not, find the URL to the page, and Copy and Paste the link, and click ok. There are a few rules to linking. *Links should only be to either ROBLOX.com, or another page on this wiki. No offsite links. *Don't link a page to another irrelevant page. (I.E. Don't link R-80 to Super Long Obby) If you have any other questions about linking, message an admin! Badges/Achievements There are badges and achievements you can get from actively participating on this website. At this point, there are badges for making one edit on something, to contributing to the infopedia for 365 days! I, Jav1204 added badges so people could feel like they are accomplishing something by editing. But don't let it go to your head! Spamming is an offense, and will get your account terminated. Anyone who earns 500 Achievement Points will get their name featured in the blog! So keep on editing! These current rules were last updated on 7/6/12 at 4:04 P.M CDT. Jav1204 21:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC)